Dérapage en cuisine : a delicious lemon time
by DeliciousContest
Summary: Concours d'OS sur le thème de la cuisine, plus précisément de la préparation d'un repas.
1. Chapter 1

_Attention : La présentation du concours suivante est plutôt (très) fortement inspirée de celle du concours Bloody Valentine Contest des TPAs girls. Le mérite leur revient entièrement, nous avons simplement beaucoup aimé l'idée._

**Dérapage en cuisine : A delicious Lemon time**

**Hors d'oeuvre :** Un repas de famille, une grande fête ou encore Thanksgiving, il est temps de se mettre aux fourneaux. Un couple se voit donner la responsabilité de préparer un repas à l'occasion d'un dîner (quel qu'il soit), sous la contrainte ou non. Une cuisine, c'est rempli d'aphrodisiaques, et qu'ils soient nécessaires ou non importe peu, nous vous demanderons d'inclure un (ou plusieurs après tout) lemon dans votre OS. Celui-ci doit être inédit et le rester jusqu'à la fin du concours. Vous pourrez bien évidemment le publier ensuite sur votre propre compte mais, dans un premier temps, et par soucis d'équité, les OS seront publiés sur ce compte sous un pen-name anonyme, afin que ce soit le contenu et non la popularité de l'auteur qui soit déterminant lors des votes.

**Cuistots :** Tous les couples sont acceptés, du traditionnel à l'original, faites-nous rêver ! Ils peuvent cuisiner ensemble de leur plein gré, ou y être contraints, l'important, c'est que vos cuisiniers partagent un moment de… plaisir intense.  
Attention, si un couple doit être mis en valeur, d'autres peuvent bien évidemment faire leur apparition, dans un rôle plus ou moins important.

**Recette** : Lemon obligeant, vos OS seront publiés sous le rating M. Un minimum de 4500 (non pas 4000 ni 5000 mais bien 3500 !) mots est requis (hors entête, titre, etc). 3 OS maximum par auteur, un écrit à 4 mains comptant comme une participation pour les deux collaborateurs.  
Tâchez de limiter vos fautes d'orthographe au maximum, et d'écrire dans français correct; personne n'a envie de lire une recette écrite en SMS.  
Pourquoi ne pas envisager une bêta-lectrice ? Elle pourra également vous donner son avis sur ce qu'il faudrait améliorer dans votre histoire.  
Vampires, humains, pastèques pourquoi pas, tous les genres sont autorisés !  
L'OS devra, quoiqu'il en soit, contenir la préparation du repas, mais pourquoi pas le repas en lui-même par exemple. Et vous pouvez vous attarder plus longuement sur un autre événement que la préparation, ou bien vous contenter de celle-ci.

**Assaisonnement :** Quoi de mieux pour relever un plat que de l'épicer ? Pour pimenter un peu votre séance cuisine, voici quelques mots imposés. Parmi ceux-ci, le jury de Chefs vous demande d'en choisir 10 au minimum, et de les mettre en évidence.

Mots imposés :

Serpillère  
Patate douce  
Poulpe  
Tronçonneuse  
Oreiller  
Anthropophage  
Amphibien  
Cuisson  
Dérapage, déraper (ben oui quand même)  
Mariage  
Poil  
Sauterelle  
Pissenlit  
Carotide  
Rat  
Etoile  
Déodorant  
Chandelle  
Chaussette  
Subalterne

Bien évidemment les mots seront inclus dans une phrase logique et pleine de sens, et non pas balancés à la va-vite. Le mieux étant de les mettre en valeur...  
Bonne chance !

**Cuisson :** Le concours (envoi des candidatures) débutera le Jeudi 10 Juillet 2014 à 00:01 (attention hein !) et se terminera le Lundi 20 Octobre 2014 à 00:00 pile ! Toute participation envoyée après cette date ne sera pas prise en compte.

**Dégustation :** Les votes commenceront le Mardi 21 Octobre 2014 et se termineront le Dimanche 21 Décembre 2014 à 00:00 pile ! Le vote se fera par review, en nombre de points (détails supplémentaires au moment de l'ouverture des votes).

**Critique culinaire** : Le jury de Chefs terminera sa délibération le Lundi 22 Décembre 2014 et publiera son avis le Mardi 23 Décembre 2014 à partir de midi (le temps de déguster).

**Titre de meilleur Chef :** Le gagnant du concours aura l'honneur… d'avoir gagné le concours et de pouvoir s'en vanter, puisqu'il aura tous les mérites :o) De surcroît, notre apprenti cuissot se verra attitré la mention « Casserole d'or » par le jury. (Plus de détails sur le "prix" lors de la délibération)

**Un page manquant**e à la recette ? Pour toute question, nous contacter à l'adresse ci-jointe (sans espaces, bien sûr):  
concours . delicous (arobase) yahoo . fr

**Candidature au titre :** Par soucis d'anonymat, comme expliqué précédemment, nous vous demanderons de nous envoyer votre OS par e-mail à l'adresse suivante :  
concours . delicous (arobase) yahoo . fr

(N'oubliez pas de bien préciser « Concours Delicious » en objet de votre e-mail)  
N'oubliez pas de nous faire parvenir votre pen-name d'emprunt (pour l'anonymat) et votre vrai pen-name lors de l'envoi de l'e-mail de participation :)

Veuillez indiquer en entête de votre OS :

**Dérapage en cuisine : a delicious Lemon time**

**Recette :** Titre de votre OS  
**Commis de cuisine** : pen-name emprunté pour l'occasion  
**Cuistots : **couple choisi  
**Grand chef** : disclamer

Et voilà, à vos marques, prêts, cuisiez ! Rendez-vous en Octobre pour déguster les OS.


	2. Chapter 2

L'ouverture de l'envoi des participations à débuté de matin, et vous avez jusqu'au 20 octobre pour nous les envoyer à l'adresse e-mail du concours :

concours . delicious (arobase) yahoo . fr

Les OS seront donc publiés à partir du 21 octobre, date à laquelle les votes commenceront. Nous vous rappelons que vous ne pouvez nous envoyer que 3 OS au maximum !

Les participations de personnes n'ayant pas de compte fanfiction sont bien évidemment ACCEPTEES !


End file.
